marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Pack (Earth-199999)
History Alex, Julie, Jack, & Katie Power were four fairly normal kids whose scientist father discovered a new power source. Very efficient & ecologically clean, it had the potential downside of destroying whatever planet it was on. The night before the generator was due to be tested, Aelfyre Whitemane (a member of the alien race known as the Kymellians) crash landed not far from the Powers' home. The kids investigated & met a mortally wounded Aelfrye. He explained how his home planet of Kymellia was destroyed by the same device the children's father had built, & how his conveyance, the sentient SmartShip Friday, had been shot down by an alien race called the Zn'rx, or Snarks, who coveted the device for it's aforementioned planet destruction capabilities. Aelfrye also revealed that his species has certain abilities over fundamental forces, & that these abilities could be passed from one person to another at the point of the first person's death. Aelfrye split his powers evenly between the four children, & commanded his SmartShip to watch over them. Meanwhile, the Snarks kidnapped their parents. Using their new found powers of gravity manipulation (Gee/Alex), acceleration & flight (Lightspeed/Julie), mass (Mass Master/Jack), & energy (Energizer/Katie) the Power kids rescued their parents & defeated the Snarks. Throughout their history, the kids swapped powers & changed codenames frequently. They couldn't swap powers whenever they wished but only during times of extreme stress & they had little control over who got which power. These powers could only be swapped between these four children because these four children received their powers in the same moment & by the same process. There were situations where only one of these kids possessed all of these powers while the other three were powerless. Most notably was when Alex, under the codename, Powerhouse, had all the powers. Paraphernalia Equipment: *'Power Pack Uniforms': Each member of Power Pack was given a costume made of unstable molecules by the Smartship Friday. Franklin Richards was later given a costume by Friday as well. With the verbal command, "Costumes On," the costume will appear, replacing any existing clothes. The costumes are maintained when not in use by residents of an alternate reality known as Elsewhere. In addition to summoning, alterations to the costumes can be made by contacting the Elsewhere tailors with notes left in the pockets. Alterations include space worthy costumes & underwater ones as well. Notices also need to be left in the pocket to transform the costumes to indicate the powers possessed by its member. Additional accessories can also be added that become part of the permanent costume until the kids express a desire to alter them again. The pockets of each costume are portals to Elsewhere. Therefore, the kids can hold a significant amount of stuff in the pockets of their costumes without creating a bulge or weight. The limits of the Elsewhere tailors have yet to be expressed. Transportation: Kymellian Smartship Friday Weapons: These following weapons appear only in the movie. *''Shield: Alex wields a shield similar to Captain America's, composed of a unique alloy of Vibranium, steel, & an unknown third component. *Armor'': Jack has been given a suit of armor that resembles the Arctic Armor as a gift from Tony Stark. Notes See Also *Power Pack (Earth-616) *Power Pack (Earth-5631) *Power Pack (Earth-TRN417) Category:Power Pack Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Secret Identity Category:Heroes